


Insecurities

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: People keep touching Julian, and Logan doesn't like it.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Insecurities

Derek barely bats an eye when Logan barges into his room. He’s used to unannounced visits after all these years, accustomed to his temperamental friend bursting in to rant about one thing or another.

These kinds of visits have been less frequent since he’d first found Julian and Logan locked together in the rain, but certain habits are hard to break entirely.

“What is it now?” Derek asks, his pencil still scratching across the page as he works out a math problem, “Warblers solo? Your dad? Fight with Jules?”

Logan’s silent for a moment. A bad sign.

Derek sets down his pencil, mentally dreading having to re-start the complicated equation. He looks up to find Logan just feet away, scowling. His fingers curl into fists, and his eyes narrow.

“...Lo?”

“You need to stop touching him.”

Derek blinks, “Touching...who, exactly?”

“ _ Julian _ ,” Logan spits out, venomously, “Stop touching him.”

Another blink, “I’m sorry,  _ what _ ?”

“You keep touching him,” Logan growls, “Hugging him and...and cuddling.”

“We’re friends. Julian’s a very physically affectionate person. To us, at least.”

“You slapped his ass yesterday.”

“It was in the  _ gym _ !” Derek protests, “That’s just a thing guys do in the gym!”

“You need to stop.”

Derek can’t fucking believe this. This must be some bizarre dream, some strange invention of his imagination. There’s no way Logan can be here, confronting him about something like this.

“Logan,” he says slowly, “Have you forgotten that I am  _ straight _ ? As in, not attracted to men? Exclusively interested in pussy?”

“Cameron Pike is  _ straight _ ,” Logan grumbles, “Clark Sawyer. Fucking Paige…”

“What does Riley Paige have to do with any of this?”

“He’s  _ mine _ ,” Logan says, ignoring the question, “It may have taken me too long to get here, but Julian is  _ mine _ . And I don’t want -- I won’t let someone ruin that.”

_ Oh _ .

It’s almost touching, really. Derek takes a breath, rising from his desk and moving towards his friend. Logan’s fists loosen as Derek approaches, and he rests his hands on the blonde’s shoulders.

“Julian’s in love with you,” he says firmly, “And he’s not the type to cheat. He’s not interested in me, or Cameron Pike, or Clark Sawyer, or Riley Paige. He wants  _ you _ , okay?”

“I know. I just -- “

“But he’s also  _ Julian _ . People all over the world want him. And that’s gonna be something you have to get used to.”

“I know,” Logan repeats, “But I…”

“None of it means anything to him. You can ask him yourself, if it really bothers you this much. But I’m not going to stop being friends with him because of your insecurities, okay? Julian likes hugs. That doesn’t mean I’m trying to fuck him.”

Logan deflates a little beneath Derek’s hands, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re doing better at this whole apology thing. Therapy seems to be doing you well.”

Logan scowls, “Julian refuses to see his therapist unless I see mine. It’s not by choice.”

“See how good you two are for each other?” Derek pats him on the back, a little harder than necessary, “Stop worrying so much. He loves you.”

Logan’s voice is quiet when he responds, “Sometimes I don’t understand why.”

“Maybe you don’t have to understand it. But you do need to learn to believe it.”

“I know. I’m trying.”

“I meant it when I said you should talk to him,” Derek says, “I think he just has a flirtatious personality, sometimes. He doesn’t realize. If you told him it bothered you, he’d stop.”

“I don’t want to make him  _ change _ ,” Logan mumbles, “It’s my problem, not his. He doesn’t deserve to deal with my shit.”

“He’s been dealing with your shit since freshman year,” Derek retorts, “He doesn’t seem to mind much.”

Logan snorts out a half-laugh, and a fond smile finally spreads across his face. The anger dissipates entirely, and he lets out a long exhale. 

“I don’t deserve him.”

“Probably not. But I don’t know who else could handle him.”

“Could you just...no more slapping his ass, okay? I can deal with the rest.”

Derek tries not to smirk, “I think I can manage. I can still make out with him when I’m bored, right?”

Logan swings at him, and Derek laughs as he dodges. But Logan doesn’t seem angry anymore, which is promising.

“He does love you, you know.”

“Yeah,” Logan’s cheeks tinge a faint pink, a sight Derek can’t remember ever seeing before, “I love him, too.”


End file.
